1. Field
The present embodiments relate to an X-ray apparatus, such as a mammographic X-ray apparatus. The apparatus includes an indicator.
2. Related Art
Generally, mammographic X-ray apparatuses have an indicator. Before the actual process of taking the X-ray images, the indicator projects an exemplary trace of an X-ray field on the surface of a patient body and/or on an object table. The X-ray field is monitored, for example, to assure that the correct diaphragm has been chosen. Conventionally, an incandescent bulb mounted laterally of the X-ray beam path is used. The beam of light from the incandescent bulb that extends perpendicular to the X-ray beam path, is deflected into the direction of the X-ray beam by a mirror disposed in the X-ray beam path. During the actual taking of the X-ray image, the mirror is folded out of the way of the beam path, or if it is radiotransparent, it stays in the beam path.
An X-ray apparatus of this kind is known from German Patent Disclosure DE 199 43 898 A1. According to DE 199 43 898 A1, an indicator in the form of laser diodes have been previously used, for example, for X-ray apparatuses used as aids in surgery. The indicators are mounted either on the X-ray detector or on the X-ray source. Accordingly, the region through which the X-radiation passes, for example, above the surface of the patient and/or the X-ray field on the surface of the patient, is visible (illuminated). The indicator is designed to be adaptable to the geometry of the X-ray beam, for example, the size of the opening angle, for instance by sending a signal for changing the aperture of the diaphragm onward to the indicator.